Loooking into the past
by Dsman
Summary: Charlie finds an old laptop and see's a person she never knew but makes her family very sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Good luck Charlie.  
**

* * *

Charlie was walking around the basement looking for her purse. In frustration she kicked the wall.

**Thunk!.**

Charlie looked at the wall in confusion as it sounded hallow which could not be possible as it was a wall. As she looked at it closely she saw a slight opening but she had no way to open it when she got an idea. She ran upstairs and into the kitchen where she found the thing she had been looking for the grill spatula.

She went back downstairs sticking the cooking instrument into the opening prying it open.

"Wow" said Charlie at her discovery.

She walked into the room sliding her hand on the wall coming back with her hand covered in dust.

"What's going on here?" said Charlie.

She sat down at the desk wondering who it was that once sat here so long ago. She began to search the desk finding pencils, photo's of people she had never seen with her family, tampons, birth control, candy, paper, and other junk when she noticed that on top of the desk there were journals which were covering up a laptop. She noticed a large faded peeling sticker with the name Teddy on it.

"Why would a guy have tampons?" asked Charlie out loud.

"Because Teddy was a girl" said Bob.

Charlie jumped in surprise.

"Teddy's a girl then why the guys name?" asked Charlie.

Bob sat down on the old bed looking sad.

"Because we thought she would be a he" said Bob.

"Oh no she found the room" said Amy in shock.

"Mom are you OK?" asked Charlie when she saw her mom crying.

"We knew this day was coming it's time Amy" said Bob.

"Gabe can you come down here please!" shouted Amy.

"I didn't do anything...Oh crap" said Gabe when he saw where they were.

"Here get this laptop running please" said Bob.

Gabe plugged the computer into the power outlet then turned it on waiting for it to load up.

"Do you know the password?" asked Amy.

"Yeah it's Ivy Duncan" said Gabe.

"I knew it hand over the 20 bucks" said Amy.

"It's just a password it doesn't mean anything" said Bob.

The pictures that Teddy had last looked at popped up they were of Ivy and Teddy kissing.

"Dang it" said Bob as he handed over the money.

Gabe clicked on a file labeled for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie it's me Teddy your big sister I just wanted you to know that if you ever have any questions and our parents are the only people around just go to the library Dad uses bug metaphors and Mom will make it about her self" said Teddy.

The door in the video could be heard opening with Teddy having amusement and surprise on her face. PJ walked into the camera showing off his really bad hair cut.

'Hey Charlie don't ever get you hair cut by a bald guy with a hook for a hand" said PJ.

"Mmhp good luck Charlie" said Teddy.

"Teddy's my sister what happened" asked Charlie..

"She was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver" said Amy.

"What about those two in the photo with her?" asked Charlie.

"Those were her friends Ivy and Spencer they died with her" said Amy.

"Hey there's a new video" said Gabe.

'How new?" asked Bob.

"Uh...It's from the day she died" said Gabe.

The small group all had fear cross their faces.

"Play it" said Amy.

Gabe clicked the play button.

"This is Teddy all through out the day I had this bad feeling which only got worse when I found out Ivy who I love and Spencer who has been acting like my boyfriend had the same feeling 30 minutes ago we got in my car to go to the mall but when we tried to slow down we found that the brakes would not work" said Teddy.

Teddy left the screen as it was then handed to Ivy.

"Matters only got worse when we found this" said Ivy.

She held up a card that read.

Love Stephine.

The camera pointed at Spencer who was busy trying to keep the car in control.

"Stephine knows I act as Teddy's boyfriend so she can secretly date Ivy, She demanded that as Payment to keep her quite that I would have to sleep with her, I refused and acted like she was crazy making the entire school believe it as well so no one would ever listen if she tried to tell" said Spencer.

The camera flashed back on Teddy.

"This is her picture" said Teddy holding up her phone with a girl on it.

"Teddy turn off the camera!" said Spencer.

"What why?" asked Teddy.

"Just do it" said Spencer.

"OK good luck Charlie" said Teddy.

The video cut off.

"This video was recorded 5 minutes before the crash' said Gabe.

"We need to show this to the cops" said Amy.

"We need to find Stephine" said Bob.

"Um how did this video get to the computer?" asked Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

** 17 years ago.**

Teddy was working on her computer finishing up her history assignment when the email page popped up telling her she had mail. She was about to check it when Ivy came in.

"Yo T got any gum?" asked Ivy.

"Um I think so let me check" said Teddy.

Teddy began to search her desk as Ivy sat down on Teddy's Bed.

"Uh I have a pink wrapper and what I think is Juicy fruit" said Teddy.

"Give me the pink one T" said Ivy.

Teddy dropped the rest and handed Ivy the pink gum.

"Thanks T" said Ivy.

"Yeah sure" said Teddy.

Teddy forgetting about the unread email went back to work.

"I think Mrs Gillow has it out for you she gave everyone else easy people to study but for you she names someone no one has even heard of" said Ivy.

"She's not out to get me she just likes to push me to my best" said Teddy.

"If you say so T' said Ivy.

"I do say so" said Teddy playfully.

Ivy stood up.

"Oh really you say so!" joked Ivy.

Teddy had now gotten up.

"Yeah I do now sit down" laughed Teddy.

"Make me" hissed Ivy playfully.

Teddy pushed Ivy onto the bed.

"Got anything else to say?" mocked Teddy.

"Yeah one word **Surprise!" **shouted Ivy.

In confusion Teddy took a step back as Ivy launched a tickle assault on her body.

"No please stop!" shirked Teddy.

"Never" giggled Ivy.

Teddy could not stop the onslaught but she began to lose balance trying to grab a hold anything unfortunately Ivy was the only thing in reach and gravity brought them down even faster. Some how Teddy landed on top of Ivy.

"That was fun" laughed Ivy.

"For you maybe" said Teddy.

"Oh please you enjoyed it" said Ivy.

Ivy laughed as Teddy tried to think of a retort but got nothing. Teddy looked down at Ivy with an evil smile.

"Oh no!" said Ivy.

"Teddy began to tickle her ear which Teddy knew was ticklish. Ivy couldn't stop laughing long enough to cry uncle so she did the only thing that came to mind. She used her weight to flip them. So now she was on top pinning Teddy. Ivy looked down into Teddy's eyes forming contact then as if a fire was lit inside them their faces began to inch toward the others their lips quivering from at what might be as they inched ever closer.


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**Current time.**

Charlie was walking through the halls of her high school heading towards the lunchroom when she got an idea. She changed her now heading to the library. She peered into the window taking note of the darkness which indicated the librarian was on her lunch break. Charlie tried the door finding it locked she first looked both ways before producing a copy of the master key for the school. She unlocked the door then locked it back when she was in.

The best thing Charlie liked about her family and her self was that as a girl who just acted like she compared to 3 idiot brothers who get into tons of trouble made her invisible though she was not about to try her luck using a computer in plain sight. She went into the librarian's office where she knew she could hide if anyone came into either part of the room. She expected the computer to be shut off but hoped it worked anyway. It was on when she checked but it needed the knew they changed passwords once every 3 weeks form the last time she had hacked the principles computer. Security protection her foot.

The thing was Charlie was smart not I'm going to a nuke smart but I'm super smart and will never tell anyone smart. She pulled out her phone the plugged it into the computer. Charlie turned on her secret code breaker app which she had created using angry birds and Trivago. The app began to run eventually forming the code Friday=pi then the computer jumped to school records. First she stopped by the student reports checking on hers, Gabe's, and Tobi's grades. Toby was at average like always, Gabe had his highs and lows and Charlie well as soon as she saw the triple A for science she changed it to a B- and removed the comments. Charlie made sure her reports came back as B's so no one would ever suspect, then she checked Teddy's Ivy's, Spenser's and Stephine.

"What the heck!" said Charlie when she looked at her sister report.

Teddy's report was nearly perfect other then English that claimed she was boring and had no imagination everything was perfect in fact it made her wonder for the 100th time if Amy was her real mother and for the first time she wondered if her sister was her mother then she thought the same thing about Bob when she her sisters fake boyfriends report. Ivy's was a normal report but Stephine's lacked detail, it lacked actual viable information. So she checked her private information such as her parent info which looked almost real if it wasn't for the phone number which had been the number of a pizza that went out of business 20 years ago when they had a massive but problem that Bob had to call in for help from other exterminators.

Charlie clicked on Stephine's picture then she did the same for her parents. The mom and dad looked smiler in fact Charlie started noticing things that were the same then different like all 3 had the same hair style and the same facial features. Charlie checked to make sure her faker app was ready then she turned it on and all the things that were photo shopped vanished leaving 3 pictures of Stephine. Charlie was confused didn't her mom say Stephine's parents had been at the funeral claiming their daughter had gone missing around the same time the teens died.

For what ever reason some one had typed the funeral then posted it on YouTube. Charlie logged on but found the video was blocked laughing to her self she hacked the little fire wall. As the video played Charlie was watching the parents but she noticed someone in the darkened corner in fact she had to play it 3 times to make sure what she was seeing was in fact real. The image scared her as she knew there was no possible way for that person to be there. Standing in the back merely watching as people mourned their loss was Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**15 years ago.  
**

Ivy and Teddy were laying in Teddy's bed gazing lovingly into each others eyes as their lips began to gravitate towards each other to embrace passionately when Spencer walked in. The girls panicked for a brief moment hoping he didn't see anything as they still hadn't thought of a way to break up with him.

"Hey Teddy is your password still Teddy+Ivy or did you change it?" asked Spencer.

"Yes it is" said Teddy.

"Good I need to do some work go ahead and make out" said Spencer.

Both girls were stunned in shock and fear.

"What?" asked Spencer when he realized the girls were looking at him.

"How much do you know?" asked Ivy.

"Uh six months worth of stuff" said Spencer clicking on a link for Mark Anthony.

"Why haven't you said anything?" asked Teddy.

"Because I figured you were still dating me so people wouldn't suspect you were with Ivy" said Spencer.

Teddy slapped her face because of her own stupidity. Spencer turned around when he heard that sound.

"You were planing to break up with me weren't you?" asked Spencer.

"Just as soon as we figured out how to do it with out letting you know the real reason" said Ivy.

"Please Teddy would have faked married me because she's so far in the closet she can't see any light" said Spencer.

"Were you mad when you found out?" asked Teddy.

"A little only because I didn't get to see the first kiss" said Spencer.

Ivy through a pillow at him which he caught.

"Am I that far in the closet?" asked Teddy.

"Yes" said her friends in union.

"Hey I'm dating you remember" said Teddy.

"Yeah and most people think I'm gay anyway" said Ivy.

"They do" said Spencer.

"Oh shut up" said Teddy.

Spencer laughed then went back to work while Ivy kissed Teddy.

"No one paid attention to the figure staring at them from Teddy's basement window seething with rage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

"Sir we got another hit the hacker was spotted on YouTube" said an FBI agent.

"What was the hacker on there for please tell me it was not for two girls one cup' said the boss.

"No sir they did not they hacked a video called Good by Spendeve" said the agent.

After laughing at the stupid name of the video the boss turned it on watching the entire video.

"So Spendeve is a name combination of Teddy, Spencer, and Ivy this is just sick who the hell posted this damn thing and the fact the hacker watched it" said the boss.

"Yes sir and it seams the hacker watched the video at least four times they paused twice at the same point for 20 minutes apiece" said the agent.

"That does not find me the hacker and it just shows that who ever else watched the video are a bunch of freaks " said the boss.

"Yeah but what if the the computer they were using provided us a very interesting location" said the agent.

"Where is it?' asked the boss.

"A school in Wyoming, it is called Abraham high school" said the agent.

"A high school more like the breeding ground of future annoyances" said the Boss.

"I think you might like this there are multiple locations in the school computers that have been hacked in fact we have names of students who's grades were changed though three of them were were lowered but two of them can be connected to the hackers of these reports except this one a Charlie Duncan her grades were perfect then someone hacked them into lower grades" said the agent.

"Any relation to the dead girl Teddy Duncan?" asked the Boss.

"Yeah there are sister's but both of them happen to be good kids who do as they are told and never get in trouble" said the agent.

"So she's out of the equation then/' asked the boss.

"Not yet as these files were accessed before the hacker watched the video" said the agent.

The boss smiled.

"Send a team to investigate I want this hacker dead or alive" said the boss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

As Charlie was walking to her locker she noticed several well dressed people walking around the school looking at photo's of kids who got good grades. She wondered why they were here and how it was she only noticed one unmarked van when she got here.

"Hello young lady may I have a moment of your time?" asked a women.

"Uh sure" said Charlie.

"Have you ever watched the video Good by Spendeve on YouTube?" asked the women.

"Nope what's it about?" asked Charlie.

"No idea hey do you know how to get past the school webpage block?" asked the women.

"You can do that!" asked a wide eyed Charlie.

"I've seen it done thank you for your time" said the women.

"No prob" said Charlie.

The women watched Charlie go to the cafeteria as another agent stood next to her.

"So what do you think is she smart or just another student' said the man.

"She's a damned good actor only problem is I don't know where she was for real or fake" said the women.

"Oh come on is this because the video was of her family she can't be are target" said the man.

"I know but her grades were hacked and lowered someone had been doing it for a long time and I want to know why" said the women.

Charlie could feel the women and another pair of eyes watching her as she left. Just by watching she figured out they were FBI as a agent showed off his badge to Mr. Henry the gay wood shop teacher in order to impress him. She wondered how long they had been after her then again it was a safe bet to assume it started when she hacked the CSI main frame to find out what they had on Jason O'Bull. They were asking about the video she had been watching which means they tracked it when she hacked it which also meant they might already know she was the hacker.

"Hey Charlie wait up!" said Toby.

"What do you want Toby?" asked Charlie.

"Those guys in the suits just arrested Mark Snow just a few minutes ago when he got past the school block page" said Toby.

"Do you know where they took him?" asked Charlie.

"Room 403" said Toby.

"Thanks I got to go" said Charlie.

Charlie ran to the hall that had 403 to see it had guards covering the doors so she turned around when she another school hacker being escorted to the room. She walked into a position where she could 'accidentally' bump into a agent as they touched she dropped a mini recorder into his pocket.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you" said Charlie.

"That's ok be more careful" said the man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

14 years ago.

Spencer was opening his locker when he heard someone stop next to him, it was to light to be male, it was less graceful then Ivy and had no real order to it like Teddy's did.

"Can I help you?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah you can sleep with me" said a female.

"Say what now!" said Spencer closing his locker.

"I said you can have sex with me" said the girl.

"Who are you!" demanded Spencer.

"My name is Stephine" said the girl.

"Look Stephine I have a girlfriend and I don't even know you" said Spencer.

"Right a girlfriend oh wait last I checked fat ass and Goody goody were together and you were just a show" said Stephine.

Spencer turned to look at her seeing she was serious.

"Look your going to need to be more specific I don't know what your talking about" said Spencer.

"Right well then how about last Thursday in room 397 Teddy and Ivy were pleasing each other while you both them and the door" said Stephine.

"That was for my birthday I asked I did the same thing for Teddy" said Spencer nonchalantly.

"Fine then explain 3 weeks ago when after school in the girls locker room they made out for 10 minutes" said Stephine.

"Uh your crazy maybe or not enough sleep" said Spencer.

"Ah the crazy ploy then watch this video" said Stephine.

Spencer watched a video of the two girls taking a very hot shower together.

"You have more don't you" said Spencer.

"A lot more and I made sure not to store everything on my phone" said Stephine.

"OK so you want me to sleep with you for your silence?" asked Spencer.

"Yes I do" said Stephine.

"Let me talk it over with the girls first" said Spencer.

"OK but remember if I don't get what I want then this information goes to the religious nuts first" said Stephine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

Charlie was sitting in the girls restroom with stall door locked she was waiting for the agents to interrogated the possible hacker they arrested which she would she would be able to listen in on thanks to the listening device she planted on one of them and her phone.

"So your name is?" asked an agent.

"Steve Average" said the boy.

"Well Steve my name is Agent Goth and my partner here is Agent Albino do you know why we brought you down here?" asked Agent Goth.

"Because I hacked the school block page" said Steve.

"Good good now how often do you use YouTube?" asked Agent Goth.

"Every day like 3 times maybe" said Steve.

"So what do you watch on YouTube?" asked Agent Goth.

"Uh...murb bull bull" mumbled Steve.

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Agent Goth.

"I watch baby kitten video's" said Steve.

"Anything else I see you dress goth so I can only presume you watch dark little things like funerals" said Agent Albino throwing a chair.

"No I only do this so I can sleep with Medusa" said Steve.

"The snake headed lady from Greek mythology who turns people to stone?" asked Agent Goth.

"Sort of she's the one with green lipstick and purple hair" said Steve.

"So then has either of you watched the video Good By Spendeve?" asked Agent Goth.

"No she doesn't use YouTube as it's just another way to reform people to the social norm at least that's what she says" said Steve.

"OK then what do you know about Charlie Duncan?" asked Agent Albino.

"Do you have a picture?" asked Steve.

A rustling could be heard as a folder was opened. Charlie was confused why were they asking about her.

"I've got Spanish and home ec with her, she's cute some of the guys want to get with her" said Steve.

"What are her grades like?" asked Agent Goth.

"B's and C's mostly sometimes an A but she never seams to be glad to see them" said Steve.

"Anything else?" asked Agent Albino.

"No nothing else I don't know her that well" said Steve.

"OK you can go" said Agent goth unlocking the door.

Charlie flushed the tolit, turned off her phone, washed her hands and took one step into the hall and froze.

"Hello Charlie it's nice to meet you would you mind coming with me?" asked an Agent holding up Charlies listen device.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

Teddy and Ivy were laying on Teddy's bed doing homework holding hands when Spencer stormed in slamming the door.

"Um are you OK Spence?" asked Ivy.

"How often do you make out in the girls locker room?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know once or twice why?" asked Teddy.

"Because some girl named Stephine Whyzin has proof your dating" said Spencer.

"What no impossible" said Teddy.

Ivy grabbed her computer.

"She showed me what she knows she also gave me these interesting photo's" said Spencer.

Spencer handed Teddy the photo's who with each look began to grow paler and paler.

"Is...is this real?" asked Teddy.

"So she claims which is that she has plenty more" said Spencer.

"Oh this is really bad!" said Teddy.

"Do you want to know what she wants to remain silent?" asked Spencer.

"She want's to sleep with you" said Ivy.

"Uh yeah how did you know?" asked Spencer.

"It's her M.O" said Ivy.

"Her M.O?" asked Teddy.

"I don't know what I did but somehow while searching her files it led me to Christina Welcher a serial murderer who was never captured who blackmails her victims into sleeping with her then she kills everyone apart of the blackmail" said Ivy.

"How tall is she?" asked Spencer.

"5.3" said Ivy.

"Oh crud anything else?" asked Spencer.

"Blue eye's" said Ivy.

"Check" said Spencer.

"Smart" said Ivy.

"Check" said Spencer.

"Talks with her left but carries stuff with her right" said Ivy.

"Check" said Spencer.

"Tells you to sleep with her then provides a reason why" said Ivy.

"Big friken triple check" said Spencer.

"Great we're dealing with a serial killer what do we do?" asked Ivy.

"Kill her before she kills us" said Teddy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

Charlie was sitting in room 403 her hands cuffed behind her back while 4 agents watched her and another was looking through her stuff.

"Did you make this?" asked Agent Whitem.

Charlie did not answer.

"Well it's very nice very interesting" said Agent Whitem.

Charlie just stared at the door.

"Agent Ink, Agent Dove look at these apps that she clearly made" said Agent Whitem.

"Oh look at this code this is that one that planted a virus in out computers 3 years ago" said Agent Dove.

Charlie remembered that it was an accident she wasn't trying to give them a virus just download the virus they created that shuts down computers. Charlie couldn't help but blush.

"Judging by her reaction that was not meant to happen" said Agent Goth.

"Come on talk we know you have plenty of questions because we sure as hell do" said Agent Whitem.

"How did you find out it was me?" asked Charlie.

"Your not as slick as you though when you planted that bug we saw you move into my way" said Agent Goth.

"But then why did you ask me questions when I got into school today?" asked Charlie.

"See we only asked you to see if you were anything like your mother" said Agent Albino.

"I'm way smarter then my mom" said Charlie.

"Amy Duncan is not your mother" said Agent Goth.

"Let me guess Teddy and Spencer are my real parents" said Charlie.

"Started thinking that after you hacked their old records?" asked Agent Ink.

"Yes I did I mean I'm nothing like Amy of Bob" said Charlie.

"We know" said Agent Dove.

"So why do you need me am I going to federal prison?" asked Charlie.

"No actually your not my boss wanted me to inform you that once you graduate spend a couple years in collage he's going to hire you" said Agent Whitem.

"Wow" said Charlie.

"We also know about your search for Ivy, Spencer, and Teddy we want you to know that they murdered a fellow undercover agent then with the help of a rouge agent disappeared" said Agent Whitem.

"Don't worry I'll finds them" said Charlie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**14 years ago.  
**

Stephine walked down the hall of the school when she saw Spencer and the girls who from the looks they gave her told her they knew what she told Spencer.

"Good I wonder how long how long I can milk this thought" thought Stephine to herself.

Spencer waved her over then pointed to room 403 the room that was never used. Ivy stood 'guard' as Teddy and Spencer entered the shack up room. Stephine waited 10 minutes then went in.

"So what do you think of my proposal?" asked Stephine.

"Can it Christina Welcher we know ever thing" said Spencer.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Stephine.

"We know your a serial killer who blackmails her victims into sleeping with her then kills them" said Teddy.

"What no you have it all I'm not a murderer I'm just a teenage girl" said Stephine.

Right then why the wig, the note book full of things you 'noticed' around here?" asked Ivy taking the wig off her and removing the note book from her bag.

"Um I like wigs and writing about people" said Stephine.

"OK then explain your fake paper work and why you and the janitor spend so much time talking?" asked Spencer.

"Uh because "I'm...Whap! Wham! Sgluck! Teddy had just attacked Stephine with a shovel one they hid in here just this morning. Ivy went into the closet bringing out some large plastic wrap, some bleach, and sponges. They cleaned up their kill wiping the blood off the floor warping the body, and sponges in plastic along with Teddy clothes since they were covered in blood.

**8 hours later.**

Spencer was keeping watch while Ivy and Teddy broke into the school to get the evidence. Once they had everything they drove to a secluded area. They each grabbed a shovel and started digging. They dug until they were sure no one would look. Then they buried everything.

"OK we didn't know her or ever talk to her agreed!" said Spencer.

"Agreed" said the girls in union.

"Well I would beg to differ" said a figure in the darkness.

"Who are you what do you want?" asked Teddy.

"I am FBI Agent Goth and I want to protect you" said the figure.

"Why would you want to protect us?" asked Ivy.

"Because you did the country a favor but she has powerful friends" said Agent Goth.

"What do we do?" asked Spencer.

"Fake your death when I tell you to" said Agent Goth.

"Yes sir" said Teddy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**Hong Kong Japan.**

**Ring! Ring! Ring!  
**

"Hello?" asked a female.

_"The left behind needs to be cleaned"_ said a voice.

"I understand" said the female.

"Who was that Teddy?" asked a women.

"Just something I should have cleaned up years ago Yumi my love" said Teddy.

"Is it Spencer Oh I mean Professor Harring?" asked Yumi.

"Nope he's not the loose end my first child is" said Teddy.

"The one who you tricked your parents into believing was there's?" asked Yumi.

"Except for Gabe he was way to smart for that of course" said Teddy.

"Who was the kill that was most painful for you and what number where they in your kill bag?" asked Yumi.

"Why you got a hit on my head or something?" asked Teddy.

"Oh please you would know if I did and if I did I would be attacked because the big bosses think killing you would justify a hit on the person who did you in" said Yumi.

"Your so hot when you get hit women nerdy" said Teddy.

"SO seriously tell me" said Yumi.

"Her name was Ivy she was my 5th kill I loved her but she wanted to spill every thing so I killed her on the spot" said Teddy.

"How long have you been into girls?" asked Yumi.

"Since Spencer cheated on me back when we were teens" said Teddy.

"So did you ever lose your virginity to him?" asked Yumi.

"No I didn't in fact I never gave it to any of my boyfriends I lost it to a trucker oh god he was great in bed" said Teddy.

"So when do you leave for America?" asked Yumi.

"In the morning but before then I want some of that Isabella" said Teddy moving down the bed.

**"Ohh"** shirked Yumi in delight.

**13 years ago.**

**Ring****! Ring! Ring!**

"Who is it?" asked Teddy.

"The bird is free" said a voice.

"Understood" said Teddy.

"Is it time was that him?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah lets go" said Teddy grabbing her camera.

They got into the Ivy's car driving until they reached an old highway then they made the fake video and sent it. They got out of the car waiting for Agent Goth as the car was struck by a preprogrammed drunk driver. Then some Agents added fake burnt mangled bodies to the wreck.

"Guys I don't feel good about this like this is really not a good idea I think we should come clean" said Ivy.

"Agent Goth was right one of you would be weak" sneered Teddy pulling a gun.

"Teddy come on you love me you wouldn't do this" begged Ivy.

"Love comes and go's" said Teddy.

**BLAM!**

Ivy dropped to the ground dead while Teddy wiped the blood from her gun.

"Got anything to say?" asked Teddy.

"No nothing" said Spencer.

"Good then shut up and look pretty you weak punk" said Teddy.

"It gets easier with every kill doesn't it" said Agent Goth.

"Yeah it does oh and we are ready" said Teddy.

**29 hours later. Present day.**

Charlie was walking in the park when she noticed there were no children playing. In fact the entire park empty which was unusual on a Saturday afternoon. Charlie looked around seeing many things left behind that told her something was wrong. Then she felt a presence on the back of her neck turning around she saw a teen girl just staring her down.

"Can I help you?" asked Charlie.

"Hi my name is Kathy" said the girl.

"Uh my name is Charlie" said a very uncertain Charlie.

Kathy just smiling out of the blue and faster then Charlie could see struck her in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Why would you do that?" asked Charlie.

Kathy hit her in the face both times in her right eye then she kneed her chin and punched her in the ear. Charlie tried to crawl away but Kathy grabbed her pants leg which Charlie removed to escape faster but as she was crawling Kathy jumped on her hand then stomped on her hand.

"Why are you doing this?' moaned Charlie.

"Mom told me to now get up and fight I want to see what you can do" said Kathy.

Charlie stood up attempted to punch the raven haired girl but and ripped Kathy's shirt. Kathy stomped on her back kicked her rib cage then body slammed her.

"Loser I want you shirt you shouldn't have ripped mine it was my favorite now we don't get much time to bond" said Kathy.

Kathy removed Charlies shirt then set it aside for later. Kathy kicked her in the stomach, slapped her in the face then twisted her hair and shoved her face in a pile of dog crap.

"Y...your m...mom...is...is Ted...Teddy?" asked Charlie.

Kathy ground her boot into the back of Charlies head then kicked her in the ass, then she twisted and snapped her leg. Charlie was a mess of blood, tears, sweat, poop, grass, and dirt.

"Yeah she is now get on your knee's and put you hands on you head" said Kathy.

Charlie did the best she could after the beating her sister had just delivered to her. Then from the darkness of the woods came Teddy who was twisting a silencer on to a gun. She put the gun under Charlies chin her face to her mothers.

"Good job Kathy you did an excellent job" said Teddy.

"Thank you mother" said Kathy.

"This is the same gun that I used to kill Ivy you my dear are annoying people you should have kept your nose clean now Amy has to lose both daughters" said Teddy.

"Please no let me...**Blam! **Charlie slumped to the ground dead.

"Remember stay usefull to me and out partner and you will live now lets get home I want to see my Yumi" said Teddy.


End file.
